Championship!
by Incre
Summary: The mobian soccer championship is on! Sonic will try find a way to see every game of his favorite team, D.S.Hedgehogs. Please R&R.
1. Intro

_**Championship**_

_Brahmin: Hey Korke, are you ready for the disclaimer?_

_Korke: You did not even create me yet, how can I do this?_

_Brahmin: Same as you saying right now…_

_Korke: Ok, you won… Brahmin DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES IN THIS STORY, BUT HE CREATED THE SOCCER TEAMS AND THE STADIUMS._

_Brahmin: Very well, I think next time you will appear, if the people like this._

_Korke: I hope so…._

The time-line, just to give an example – Sonic-16years old, Tails-9, Cream-7

* * *

**Introduction**

Actually, soccer is not an popular sport to the mobians, but Sonic is a fanatic for his "hidden" favorite soccer team, "D.S. Hedgehogs". Every time he cans (unfortunately rare times) he watches on TV the matches. His best friend, Tails, hate it…

But today, the Sporting Confederation decided that will have a Championship, high prizes to the winners, trying to persuade people to like it more.

* * *

_**Please, do not forget to review! And be light at the flames, that's my first fic.**_


	2. Amy's new TV

**Chapter 1 – Amy's new TV**

Sonic was walking in the street, searching of someone selling chili-dogs, but he heard something coming from the electronic store, so he got in and saw the news that he was waiting for, long time ago:

"The clubs and teams has organizating the first soccer cup, the promise is the sport get more popular into mobians".

He was waiting to see which teams were included.

"Teams that entered: Foxey , D.S. Hedgehogs , … "

Just to hear his favorite team there he just got cheered up. "I must watch this… "Then the girl of the news said:

"You can watch the matches here, on Glober, channel 5, right Tadeu?" "Yeah, and also let's come with Sport News!"

Sonic just run to home, but he got not animated when he saw his TV… Old, 12'', and black n' white, no colors…

"I can't see anything in this antiquity…" Then he headed to Amy's house

"Hi Sonic! "

"Hey girls, what's up? " Cream and Rouge was there too

"We are just watching some soap opera on my new TV… Cool no? 50'', HDTV…" Amy got next to his ears and whispered "We can also watch some movies; I bought a blu-ray… Just you and me, what do you think? "

"Er, I don't know"

"Are you sure?" She was getting her hammer slowly

"Uh... I got to go " He didn't know what to do on the time, the afternoon was just starting and he was totally bored. Then he took to Tail's workshop…

_**

* * *

**_

There it is, sorry if it's too short. I know it's not looking good but I will try to improve it…


	3. At Tail's workshop

**Chapter 2: At Tail's workshop**

As always, Tails was working in another invention, without rest, when someone tough the bell.

"Who is it ?" asked the fox

"It's me, Tails" Cream said "I came with some chocolate for us; you are working here every time!"

"Okay Cream, thanks…" He didn't know why, but he was feeling weird. Then, Sonic arrived

"What's up, bro? Working as always? "

"Yes, he was… Every time! " Cream said. Tails didn't like the comment, but did nothing to.

"Okay, buddy, but I got something new, why don't we watch TV, the D.S.H.(D.S. Hedgehogs) matches? The Cup started! "

"You know I hate soccer, Sonic… Those people crying GOALLLL like violent animals… Lots of people running to a ball…"

"It's not like that… They have tactics! It's the emotion on looking it! Have love to the team! Supporting it!"

"I prefer the silent and calm Golf…"

"Bleh, it's boring to see those guys with stupid sticks trying to make the ball on the hole… Ah"

Then Knuckles and Shadow arrived on Tail's home too. "Sonic, I bought the big flag and the shirts to when we get to Stadium to see the D.S.H.

"This is stupid…" Shadow grumbled. Tails agreed to him.

"Come on Shadow that's a sport of men's!"

"Are you calling me gay, Knuckles?" Tails claimed.

"Uh, no, but why do you let your girlfriend be alone at the kitchen on the chair?" She was eating some of her chocolate she brought.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"So where are you going? To kitchen to sorry her? "

"Uh no, just to bathroom" Tails blushed a little, and got to kitchen.

"Er, I'm sorry Cream; those boring guys are here…"

"No problem!" She smiled.

"Come on Knuckles, he's a kid, he doesn't admit that he like girls at this age, be lighter to him..."

"What, sonic? " Tails hear a bit what he said

"Nothing, we were talking about the new coach of the team! He needs to be lighter to the players… He request training 8 hours per day!"

"Hum… I am going to back to work" He was going to his invention but he took a "shortcut" to kitchen that the guys don't see.

"You are horrible in try to convince... " Shadow said

"Whatever… "

Then the night arrived fast and Sonic was back to his home. It the starting of the Cup! Also, the first game of his team… So he got an idea…

_**

* * *

**_

So this is it! Please don't forget to review!

Next chapter is comming soon...

_**Tails: Why I am always working?**_

_**Korke: (evil eyes) Because I want…**_


	4. Not romantic

**Chapter**** 3 –**** Not Romantic**

Sonic got to Amy's home. No, he was not with ideas to take her, but he had a plan to watch the game.

"Sonic?" – Amy was surprised to he get to her home on that late time.

"Can we watch TV, just you and me?" Sonic winked. She got more surprised, he never acts like that. "Maybe he finally found his love!" she thought. "Su-Sure, come on in!"

"Hehe, it's working" He thought "May I choose the channel?" "Sure!" Then he took to Channel 5, where the game was passing. Suddenly his face changed.

"Starting the 2nd half! The hedgehogs are losing by 2x0, and this may take off the team to the cup too early! "Said the commentator on TV.

"Oh, should we watch some movies?" She said, don't liking the game "Uh, no"

10 Minutes later, she tried to approach her face to him, but when she was getting close he cried at the TV:

"IT'S FOUL YOU FOOL! JUDGE THIEF!!!"

"And it's foul for the Hedgehogs… Wait, the judge is showing the yellow card to Spike… That's the second yellow, what are they doing?" – said the announcer

"He just forgot that is the second card, now he's taking the red card, Tadeu"

"That's it! Red card! He's out! Now the Hedgehogs are playing with one more player!"

"YEAHHH NOW LET'S TAKE THE GAME TO US!" Sonic was acting like talking to the TV.

"Is this good?" Amy asked

"Sure!!!"

"Right, the player is positioning himself to the free kick… he's going to try shoot to goal, there he goes, he shoot…. Goal! Gooooooooal!"

Amy, trying to take an "advantage", hugged him "Yeah, Goal!!", but she was thinking "I don't know if this is good…." Anyways, he was calmer now.

"Foxer 2, Hedgehogs 1… They are going to turn the game, no?" Said the announcer

"Yea, Tadeu, and the coach is making changes, He's going to take off a defensor and a half-camper to put two offensive players, now as a 3-4-3…"

"All right, now the Hedgehogs are attacking, suffocating the adversary… Foxer team is getting despaired… And now he comes, Tom, going to shoot… Penalty Kick!!! The defender got crazy and knocked down Tom on the area! Yellow card, it's not a legal attitude and the same Tom get's ready to the penalty…"

"It's going to be a real thrashing, Tadeu"

"And he's gonna to shoot… Goal!!! Goooooooall!"

"HELL YEAH!!!" Amy tried to hug Sonic again but he run to the window and cried to everyone:

"TAKE THIS, FOOLS!!!" A voice replied "SHUT UP!!!"

20 Minutes later…

"The judge signed it will have just more 2 minutes!"

"Come on… Let's make another one" Sonic got nervous again… "Yeah" Amy agreed but she was not sure what she was saying…

"Both teams are tired, but Tom is still running with the bal- … Wait! He passed one, two, three; it's just him and the goalkeeper, and, Goal!!!!

Sonic was going to repeat what he did in the last time, but he was knocked out by Amy's Hammer. She hugged him. "It's too late to commemorate in that way, why don't we just do it you and me?"

"That's it! The judge point to the central circle showing the game is over! Foxer 2, Hedgehogs 3! Now, keep on for the NightLive News!"

He was dizzy but he could go away and say "Good Bye"…

Now on his home, he found Knuckles and Espio then they took all the rest of the night discussing about the game…

"It was a great reaction but our team still weak…" – Knuckles commented

"He should use more counter-attacks, making a 5-3-2…" – Espio gave his opinion too

"5-3-2 is too much defensive! No way! "- Sonic replied.

_**

* * *

**_

Right, I hope you guys like it… Next chapter coming soon…

_**Korke: POWER…. GIMME MORE… POWER…**_

_**Tails: You should stop play too much DMC…**_


	5. He's not dead

**Chapter**** 4 –**** He's not dead**

On a underground tech base, a fat man is on a laboratory, studying hard on this new project. Something terrible is about to be released, soon.

"Ohhh, yeah… Time to test!" But his robot assistant asked, worried "Sir, testing yourself on the simulation of the chemical actions will be too many dangerous!" The fat man replied "You think I'm stupid? I made my clone… Look!"

Far away from there, Sonic and Tails was on an extreme cold place. "O-o-oOk, what the hell are we do-do-ing he-re? " "Calm down, Sonic… My signatures detected there is an eggman base here!" The fox said. "Let the fat there… he probably watching the games, we should do that too…" Tails ignored the comment, then they got ahead and found the base. It was looking abandoned but the base defenses and the robots were still working out.

"Look buddy, this place is all broken…lets get out of here… "

"But why the robots is still functional? Why the bases defenses are still online?"

"Maybe they are making a party…"

"Duh… Let's move…"

They got ahead the base and finally destroyed it. "That was easy…" Sonic said, a bit frustrated "That's weird… We check every room… And nothing…" Then, the base closed it self. "What now ?" "It was a trap…Maybe…" "Okay, so thanks to you we will be here? Congratulations!" "Ohhh sorry my crystal ball is broken…" The two-tailed fox said, in a tone of irony.

Two days have passed and they still inside the base. Then suddenly a familiar voice comes on:

"Chaos Control…" It was Shadow.

"Looks like the hero need some help…"

"What's up emo ? I was almost going out, but you appeared to interfere my work…"

"Do you want my help or no?"

"Yeah, yeah" Tails agreed, making Sonic a bit frustrated again.

"Whatever…"

They got teleported in front of Tail's workshop. Then Shadow got out.

_**

* * *

**_

Ok guys, that was short…Hope you like it...

_**Me: We are going to appeal…**_

_**Korke: Hum?**_

_**Me: Cry and ask people for reviews… As "Lack of reviews makes Korke cry!"**_

_**Korke: Never!**_


End file.
